Makkachin
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Makkachin aime son maître, et il le lui rend bien. Sa vie s'écoule paisiblement sauf quand Viktor s'absente.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'aime tellement cet anime que je l'ai revisionné et j'ai fondu pour Makkachin, il est trop choupi avec Viktor. Je me suis laissée emporter par une dose de mignotitude.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OoooOooo0oooOoooO

 **Makkachin**

OoooOooo0oooOoooO

* * *

Makkachin aime son maître, pour lui Viktor représente son univers, son dieu. Comme tous les chiens il est attaché et fidèle.

Un chien ça ne se pose pas de question, ça se laisse conduire au fil de l'eau, bercé par les caresses, les marques d'affection. Et le caniche royal a de la chance d'être rentré dans la vie du patineur. Partout où il va, Makkachin le suit. A l'autre bout du monde, dans des hôtels prestigieux ornés de tapis richement décorés, tout de marbrure parsemés. Mais ce que préfère l'animal demeure son foyer douillet, à l'abri de la neige de Saint-Pétersbourg. Surtout le lit de son maître, tout y est confortable, amplifié par la chaleur de l'humain. Contre le corps ciselé du Russe, le chien se blottit, s'endormant réchauffé. Il ressent tout l'amour de Viktor, toute une vie à ses côtés.

Makkachin n'a jamais fugué, pourquoi faire ? Il est si bien traité, choyé, noyé sous une tonne d'amour. Quand les grandes mains de l'argenté démêlent les nœuds de ses poils, il retrouve presque la caresse maternelle dont tous chiots se rappellent. Elles font et défont dans un mouvement hypnotique les boucles chocolatées. Et il s'endort, rassasié de la tendresse de son maître.

* * *

Souvent, ce dernier s'en va des mois durant. Qu'est-ce que le temps qui passe pour un animal ? Des semaines, des années, des millénaires ?

Makkachin n'a jamais compris pourquoi il se retrouvait seul de longues périodes. Oh, d'autres humains le nourrissent, s'occupent de lui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Alors il gémit, implore dans ses couinements le retour de son idole. Son monde s'effondre, abandonné. Il a peur, assis derrière cette porte que Viktor ne revienne pas. Il attend, patiente, tape de la queue, ose émettre un glapissement. Seulement son compagnon ne rentre pas. Le chien se résigne, s'allonge la tête sur ses pattes, les oreilles tombantes. Il attend, encore et recommence le jour d'après. Les jours sont longs sans sa dose d'amour. Sans l'éclat céruléen qui illumine son quotidien, plus rien n'a de goût.

Les chiens aussi peuvent déprimer. Mais quand la porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette familière, quand _son_ odeur enivre ses sens, quand _sa_ voix sucrée résonne, Makkachin se ranime. Sa joie explose, à son niveau de bête. Il ne parle pas, seulement son jappement se fait heureux, il saute, tournoie autour de son dieu. Il se met sur ses pattes arrière pour quémander de l'intérêt, ses petites griffes grattent le pantalon de Viktor. Et ce dernier sourit, s'agenouille pour lui offrir ce qu'il veut : des câlins. Ceux de son humain, les meilleurs de la planète. Et le caniche se roule parterre, exhibant son ventre rondouillet. Désormais il peut vaquer à ses occupations habituelles puisque sa déité est là.

* * *

Avant, dans un passé tellement lointain, la boule de poil était plus attristée de l'absence de Viktor. Il partait plus longtemps d'ailleurs. Makkachin ne sait pas où. A cette époque il n'était pas plus gros qu'un chat, dépendant totalement du jeune Russe. Maintenant il ne le quitte quasiment plus, fusionnant comme une équipe.

Viktor le promène dans les rues enneigées de la ville slave. Il aime bien les flocons translucides qui se déposent sur son pelage, c'est froid. Parfois, le chien en gobe un ou deux, histoire de voir si ça a une saveur particulière. Il entend l'intonation rieuse de son maître tout près. Il semble content, lui aussi.

Makkachin connaît l'étendue de sable fin, au bord de la mer. Il a même été plonger dedans. L'eau y est plus douce, moins glacée que dans sa terre d'origine. Il va recommencer, l'argenté ne l'a pas disputé. Et puis ce qu'il préfère demeure les sources chaudes. Téméraire, le caniche n'hésite pas à se mouiller entièrement afin de rejoindre son Viktor immergé jusqu'à la tête. Alors il nage jusqu'à lui et lui donne une petite léchouille sur le nez. Depuis que son maître traîne avec cet humain aux cheveux noirs, il est plus présent. C'est un peu comme des vacances illimitées. Ici il a deux fois plus de bisous, tout le monde l'aime. Deux fois plus de bisous et autant de gâteries. Il ne manque pas de nourriture c'est certain.

* * *

Il a découvert un endroit insolite. Assis sur son arrière-train, le canidé dévisage, la tête penchée un drôle de compatriote. Ce semblable qui ne bouge pas, pétrifié sur un portrait. Jamais il n'aboie et jamais il ne mange les délicieuses brioches posées devant lui. Vraiment étrange… Quand Viktor le surprend là, il hausse le ton. Penaud, l'animal part ventre à terre sans comprendre pourquoi l'autre à le droit de manger ces merveilleuses choses et pas lui. Ce n'est pas juste.

Le garçon à la peau de safran pleure en le regardant. Pourquoi ce chien ne va pas le réconforter ? Makkachin ne laisse pas Viktor dans cet état. Aux aguets, il prend les devants et se poste devant Yuuri jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. Puis, haletant, il l'inonde de réconfort avec sa langue un peu baveuse. Comme cela, il lave les perles salées. Ce n'est pas si mauvais à boire, les gouttes transparentes. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme sourit enfin et le gratifie d'une petite gratouille, suivie d'une accolade. Lui aussi dégage une chaleur bénéfique. Makkachin se laisse dorloter. Il aime bien avoir deux maîtres.

Qu'importe où il ira demain, du moment que Viktor soit avec lui accompagné de Yuuri, sa vie sera éternellement belle.

 **FIN**


End file.
